


Проливной дождь

by Luna44



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: Кэтрин решила навестить Стива дома, вскоре после перенесенной им трансплантации, и Денни этому совсем не рад





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hard Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041648) by [kho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho). 



> События после эпизода 6х25
> 
> Бета: Magdalena_sylar

Ливень был довольно силен. Стив нахмурился, представив, на что будет похожа мебель с его лужайки поутру. Хотя, какая ему разница, если он едва способен добрести до кресел на берегу, чтобы выпить утренний кофе, без немилосердного колющего бока, и уж точно он не пойдет во двор подбирать мебель.

— Если хочешь, я соберу, — предложила Кэтрин, положив ладонь ему на плечо, — выбегу на минутку…

— Нет. Не беспокойся, Кэт, — он повернулся к ней со слабой улыбкой. — Нет смысла выходить под дождь.

Стив побрел назад к дивану, и она последовала за ним, не отходя ни на шаг. Это раздражало и вызывало желание осадить за чрезмерную опеку.

— Но я совсем не против.

— Полагаешь, что помощь с мебелью как-то возместит то, что ты оставила меня, наврав с три короба? — поинтересовался он, приподняв бровь. Кэтрин закусила губу и отвела взгляд, и Стив ощутил, как сжалось сердце. — Извини.

— Нет, тебе не за что извиняться, — ответила она, садясь, но не рядом, на диван, а напротив, на кофейный столик, и беря его ладони в свои. — Да, я тебе солгала, и я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, Стив. Прости меня. Знаю, этого недостаточно, но мне действительно жаль, и я лишь надеюсь, что ты веришь этому.

— Послушай, прошло много месяцев, — сказал Стив, накрывая ее ладонь своей, — я уже давно не злюсь. Но спасибо, что попросила прощения.

Она выпрямилась и слабо улыбнулась:

— Тебе с печенью пересадили новую личность, Стив? Конечно же, ты до сих пор злишься. Ведь я тебе соврала.

Он хмыкнул:

— А тебе хочется, чтобы злился?

— Нет, конечно, нет, — Кэтрин покачала головой. — Все эти месяцы меня убивало осознание того, как ты, должно быть, меня ненавидишь.

Она посмотрела ему в глаза:

— Я ведь знаю тебя, Стив. И знаю твое отношение ко лжи.

— Ненависть отнимает слишком много энергии, Кэт, — тихо ответил он, опустив взгляд на ее маленькие руки в своих. Стив представил на ее пальце кольцо, которое до сих пор хранил — теперь спрятанное куда лучше, непросто его будет найти тому, кто не знает, куда смотреть. Большим пальцем он провел там, где это кольцо могло бы оказаться, с маленьким, но совершенным бриллиантом, как раз таким, какой предпочла бы сама Кэт, — а как раз энергии у меня сейчас не так много.

Послышался раскат грома, и Кэтрин вздрогнула:

— Стив…

— Я тебя уверяю, что не злюсь. У меня образовалось много свободного времени, чтобы покопаться в себе, и я переосмыслил свою жизнь.

Он невесело рассмеялся и взглянул на нее:

— И я просто не хочу тратить ни секунды, цепляясь за обиды, злясь или задаваясь вопросом, что я сделал неправильно, почему одного меня было недостаточно. Что со мной не так, раз тебе так легко было вычеркнуть меня из своей жизни.

— Нет, — с жаром возразила Кэтрин, вскинув голову и крепче сжимая его руку, — нет, все совсем не так, Стив, и никогда так не было. Тебя это совершенно не касалось, все дело было во мне. Я утратила цель… без службы я просто потерялась. И должна была найти себе новое место в жизни.

— Без меня.

— Я должна была найти место именно для себя, — руки Кэтрин уверенно и твердо сжимали его пальцы, удерживая так же сильно, как он однажды, несколькими месяцами ранее, сжимал ее руки, стремясь удержать. — Я не могу оценивать себя по твоему присутствию, Стив. Я не была бы счастлива, если бы ты был единственной целью моей жизни. Я должна… я способна на большее, я могу свершить что-то сама. И я обязана суметь… Стив, я должна создать свою собственную жизнь.

Он кивнул:

— Без меня.

— Да, — наконец, подтвердила Кэтрин, опустив взгляд, — без тебя. Без оглядки на тебя, независимо от тебя.

Он снова кивнул:

— Спасибо, что признала это. Сейчас.

Стив с трудом сглотнул, поскольку заведомо знал, что именно она скажет, но все равно стало чертовски больно.

Кэтрин вздохнула и отстранилась:

— Да, я заслужила это.

— Зачем ты здесь? — наконец спросил Стив, забирая руки из ее хватки и откидываясь на диван.

— Я узнала новости, — ответила она, указав на его живот, на шрам, который скрывала рубашка. — Должна была убедиться своими глазами, все ли с тобой в порядке.

— Узнала, — протянул он, накрывая живот рукой. Шрам еще не зажил окончательно и в дождливую погоду болел. Артриту тети Деб тоже это было свойственно. Стива интересовало, не станут ли фантомные боли напоминать о шраме во время гроз всю его оставшуюся жизнь. Он даже надеялся на это. — Я в порядке. Выздоравливаю. Но впереди еще долгий путь.

— Да, — сказала Кэтрин и вновь потянулась к нему, словно желая коснуться, но замерла на полпути. Это было облегчением, потому что Стив не понимал, как озвучить, что у нее больше не было на это права.

— А как поживает Денни? — Она подняла на него взгляд. — Он хорошо себя чувствует?

— Да, он… — Стив всегда ощущал укол вины, когда кто-нибудь интересовался состоянием Денни, потому что если бы не Стив, все уже было бы в порядке. Денни не так сильно пострадал. Пара сломанных ребер, но ничего, с чем напарник уже не имел бы дела прежде. А вот восстановление после донорства печени — это уже совершенно другое дело, и Стив порой спрашивал себя, заслуживал ли он подобных жертв. Наверное, он не имел права становиться причиной таких потрясений в жизни Денни. — Он тоже поправляется.

— И как ты теперь?

Стив нахмурился:

— Я уже сказал, со мной все в порядке.

Кэтрин печально улыбнулась:

— Нет, Стив, я имела в виду, как ты справляешься с выздоровлением Денни, — она вздернула бровь. — Не забывай, я тебя знаю, сейчас твой комплекс вины размером с Сахару.

Он пожал плечами:

— Я… продолжаю себе повторять, что сделал бы для него то же самое, — в итоге, откашлявшись, сказал Стив, — что, если бы ситуация была обратной, ничто бы меня не остановило. Поэтому, возможно, что я заслуживал его поступка. Или заслужу позже. Однажды заслужу.

— Ты такой дурак, — с улыбкой отозвалась Кэтрин. — Конечно же, ты заслуживаешь, и конечно же, сделал бы то же самое для него.

— Ну…

— Значит, — сказала она более легким тоном, — живешь теперь без пива?

Стив застонал:

— Боже, терпеть еще целый год. Не знаю, как это пережить. Но в холодильнике оно все еще стоит. Нетронутое месяцами, но если ты хочешь…

— Нет, — сказала Кэтрин. Она потянулась и вновь взяла его руки в свои, глядя на их переплетенные пальцы. — Я рада, что у тебя все в порядке, Стив.

Раздался стук в дверь, почти не слышный за звуками дождя, грома и ветра. Единственная причина, почему Стив его расслышал — это был характерный стук Денни, только он стучал в дверь таким образом. Конечно, когда себя этим утруждал, потому что обычно они входили в дома друг друга без стука.

Стив открыл дверь — никого. Оглядел крыльцо — никого. Ни справа, ни слева, ни после повторной проверки. И только на подъездной дорожке, куда он взглянул, чтобы проверить, не стоит ли там Камаро, Стив заметил Денни, уже на полпути к машине, насквозь промокшего, обхватившего себя руками и пригибавшего голову от дождя.

Стив шагнул вперед, еще прикрытый навесом крыльца:

— Денни? Что ты делаешь?

Развернувшийся к нему Денни выглядел потерянным и напуганным, отчего у Стива что-то сжалось внутри. Он быстро преодолел расстояние между ними и схватил ладонью друга за плечо:

— Что случилось?

Денни закрыл глаза, смаргивая капли дождя, и попытался отстраниться от прикосновения Стива, который лишь сильнее сжал ладонь:

— Прости, не следовало приходить. Я вам помешал, ведь Кэтрин еще… То есть, конечно, она еще здесь, передай ей мои извинения.

Взгляд Денни переместился Стиву за спину. МакГаррет оглянулся и увидел Кэтрин, обеспокоенно выглядывавшую из дверей дома.

— Поговорим завтра, — закончил Денни.

Он попытался уйти, но Стив удержал его за рубашку.

— Денни… что ты здесь делаешь? С тобой все хорошо? Проходи в дом, не надо стоять под дождем.

— Нет, — Денни затряс головой, избегая взгляда Стива и косясь в сторону подъездной дорожки. — Нет, не могу, только не в ее прису… поговорим с тобой завтра.

Стив услышал шаги и обернулся. Кэтрин была уже на полпути к ним.

— Денни, — позвала она.

Денни закрыл глаза, обтер ладонью мокрое лицо и неловко махнул Кэтрин:

— Иди в дом, у меня все нормально, ничего не случилось, — он посмотрел на Стива и горько рассмеялся, качая головой, — серьезно, ничего такого.

Кэтрин заговорила раньше Стива:

— Денни, проходи внутрь, тебе надо вытереться. Стиву тоже надо высушиться. Вам обоим не стоит стоять здесь и мокнуть.

Она поравнялась с ними, одной рукой сжала предплечье Денни, другой закрыла глаза от проливного дождя:

— Ну же, глупый, что ты делаешь?

Денни заторможено опустил взгляд на руку Кэтрин, и Стив застыл, словно перед перестрелкой. Внутренний голос просто кричал, предупреждая, что Денни на грани срыва.

— Прошу меня простить, — вместо ожидаемой бурной реакции Денни потянулся, спокойно взял ладонь Кэтрин в свою, слабо похлопал другой и отпустил. — Не мое это дело, я не имею права вмешиваться.

Он хохотнул каким-то истерическим смешком, от которого Стив покрылся гусиной кожей. Это походило на смех выжившего после взрыва: моя жизнь чуть не закончилась, но пока что живем дальше.

— Мне не следовало этого делать.

— Чего делать, Денни? — спросил Стив, потому что Денни не стряхнул его руку, но убрал руку Кэтрин от себя, и это значило нечто важное. — О чем ты говоришь?

Денни покачал головой, с мольбой глядя на Стива:

— Господи боже, может быть, ты просто уже дашь мне уйти?

Стив помотал головой:

— Нет, Денни, не дам. Ты меня пугаешь до чертиков.

Стив шагнул к нему ближе, взглядом указав Кэтрин оставаться там, где она есть. Понизил голос, чтобы только Денни мог слышать:

— Почему ты стоишь здесь под дождем, напротив моего дома? Почему просто не зашел внутрь? Что не так? Что происходит? И почему бы тебе просто не рассказать мне?

Денни печально улыбнулся, из-за чего в груди Стива что-то заныло:

— Просто иди домой, Стивен. Все нормально.

Он провел воздушную линию между ними — Стив по одну сторону, а Денни по другую.

— Я в порядке, ты в порядке, — Денни жестом обвел их троих. — Все мы в полном порядке. Иди в дом сушиться. Я не для того тебе печень отдал, чтобы ты подхватил простуду и умер от пневмонии.

Он смахнул руку Стива и указал в сторону Кэтрин, которая встретила взгляд Стива и нахмурилась.

Стив расстроенно застонал:

— Денни, ну что за херня?

— Это неважно, — сказал тот и сделал шаг назад, — совсем неважно.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но уже через пару шагов снова развернулся к ним, в отчаянии зажмурившись.

— Ты только… Стив, ты только не сделай…

Он открыл глаза, и Стиву было очень не по себе видеть, сколько смятения и вины в взгляде, который Денни бросил в сторону Кэтрин:

— Просто. Не делай этого.

Стив посмотрел на Кэтрин, снова на Денни и развел руками. Он попытался сморгнуть дождь с глаз и помотал головой, когда не сработало:

— Чего не делать?

— Не возвращайся к ней, Стив, — наконец, выпалил Денни, с шумом выдохнул и шагнул к нему. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Заслуживаешь большего.

— Ого, — сказала Кэтрин, но Стив, продолжая моргать, не отводил взгляда от Денни. — Значит, все это из-за меня. Ты стоишь тут под дождем, прямо как… Ничего себе, Денни.

Денни обтер рукой лицо:

— Прости меня, Кэт. Прости.

— Нет-нет, сделай милость, не сдерживайся, — сказала Кэтрин и засмеялась, с обидой, но не зло.

— Послушай меня, - Денни шагнул вперед, все еще глядя на Кэтрин, — я люблю тебя, веришь? Я… никогда не считал тебя всего лишь девушкой Стива, да даже всего лишь другом… ты семья. И я люблю тебя. Да, люблю. Но то, что ты сделала… как ты это сделала, Кэтрин. Я просто не могу ему позволить. Не могу.

— Я не понимаю, — наконец, отреагировал Стив, тоже потянувшись вытереть лицо, словно, если бы он увидел Денни четче, то понял бы. Движение оказалось бессмысленным, потому что ливень продолжался как и прежде. — К чему ты клонишь, я не могу…

— Черт побери, Стив, чего ты не понимаешь? — Денни резко повернулся к нему. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем она! Она бросила тебя дважды!

Он махнул рукой в сторону Кэтрин:

— Она бросила тебя у талибов, и она солгала мне в лицо.

— Я никогда не лгала тебе. Ни одному из вас не лгала, — тихо ответила Кэтрин.

— Боже! Значит, недоговаривала. Ладно тебе, Кэт. Ты знала — знала, о чем я тебя прошу, и позволила мне считать… Ты меня не предупредила, ничего не сказала, заставила поверить, что вернулась ради него. Ты и его заставила думать, что здесь ради него, а потом ты вырвала его сердце и потопталась на нем! Проклятье!

— Денни, — вмешался Стив.

— Я никогда не врала о своих чувствах, Денни, — сказала Кэтрин и шагнула к нему, — я всегда его любила и никогда не собиралась причинять ему боль!

Денни в отчаянии взмахнул руками и обратился к Стиву, дотянувшись и обхватив его за плечи:

— Я собирался с этим смириться, и все было бы в порядке, — мокрые волосы Денни закрыли его глаза, и он встряхнул головой, отбрасывая их с лица. — Со мной все было бы нормально, я бы пережил, и все бы утряслось. Был бы твоим шафером, пошел бы на эту проклятую свадьбу…

— Свадьбу? — повторила Кэтрин, и Стив зажмурился.

— …все потому, что верил, что она может сделать тебя счастливым, — продолжал Денни, с силой притягивая Стива к себе, — я лишь хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив. Ты ведь заслуживаешь быть чертовски счастливым! Но теперь я не считаю, что она способна сделать что-то для тебя. Я полагаю, что она снова бросит тебя, пропади все пропадом! Думаю, что она опять разобьет тебе сердце. Думаю, она снова тебе солжет!

Стив сглотнул:

— Что именно ты бы пережил? С чем бы смирился?

Денни мгновение смотрел на него — и вот опять. Снова появился страх. Денни смотрел на него со страхом во взгляде, от этого Стиву хотелось кричать и рушить все вокруг, он схватил Денни за плечи.

— Прекрати это. Просто прекрати скрывать что бы там ни было и скажи все прямо!

— Это не имеет значения, — уперся Денни, — а имеет то, что ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем способна дать она, понимаешь? Я не доверю ей твое сердце, оно слишком ценно для этого.

— Ты пришел и встал перед моим домом под чертовым ливнем, Денни. Ты сюда явился в такую погоду и… я не понимаю, что ты делаешь, — Стив притянул его ближе, когда в небе мелькнула молния. — Я не понимаю, что на тебя нашло, и не понимаю, почему!

— Потому что он в тебя влюблен, идиот! — в голосе Кэтрин слышались и обида, и насмешка. Стив понимал, даже не глядя на нее, что она плачет, но продолжал смотреть только на Денни. На сжатые губы Денни и в его испуганные глаза. — Я думала, ты знал.

— Это ничего, Стив, все в порядке, — тихо произнес Денни. В это мгновение сверкнула молния, и Стиву удалось поймать его взгляд. То, что он успел увидеть, разрывало сердце, — говорю же, это не важно, ничто не важно, речь здесь не обо мне, мы говорим о тебе. Ты достоин лучшего.

— Стив, — Кэтрин, зовущая по имени, заставила его лишь моргнуть. Пальцы Стива так крепко сжимали руки Денни, что могли оставить синяки.

— Денни, я…

— Стив, прошу тебя… Одну секунду, взгляни на меня на секунду.

Денни посмотрел Стиву за плечо и отвел взгляд, закусив губу. Стиву хотелось увести его в дом — велеть Кэтрин проваливать ко всем чертям и увести Денни внутрь — и разобраться, что за дьявольщина здесь происходит, но рука Кэтрин на плече потребовала все силы направить на то, чтобы не развернуться к ней и не впериться в нее исполненным жгучей ненависти взглядом.

— Я сейчас уйду, — продолжила Кэтрин тихо, ладонью прикоснувшись к щеке Стива, — я не для того вернулась, чтобы… Совсем не собиралась пытаться вернуть тебя. Ты сказал, что не станешь меня ждать, и я тебя никогда об этом не просила. Просто хотела лично убедиться, что у тебя все хорошо.

Она улыбнулась, поглаживая большим пальцем щеку Стива:

— Я всегда буду любить тебя, и желаю тебе только счастья.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Стив, но его слова означали лишь прощание, и они оба это понимали.

Кэтрин потянулась к Денни, и Стив отпустил его.

— Могу я получить хотя бы объятие? — попросила Кэтрин, и по наклону ее головы Стив понимал, что на губах ее кривая усмешка, на две части состоящая из боли, но при этом на одну — из прощения. И то, как сморщилось в ответ лицо Денни, он тоже знал. — Денни, ну давай же. Семья, помнишь?

— Кэт, я никогда…

— Ой, замолчи, — сказала она, обняла Денни и крепко сжала. Он помедлил, но ответил объятием, ставшим таким же крепким.

— Прости меня, — сказал он ей в шею, только-только чтобы расслышать.

— И ты меня, — ответила Кэтрин и чмокнула его в щеку.

Она пошла прочь, не оглядываясь. Денни стоял рядом со Стивом, обхватив себя руками, волосы облепили лицо, отчего он выглядел несчастным и постаревшим лет на десять. Они молчали, пока машина Кэтрин не завелась и не отъехала.

— Итак, — сказал Стив.

— Я действительно чуть не поверил, — не глядя на него, произнес Денни, — я боялся, что ты…

Ежась, он, наконец, повернулся к Стиву.

— Не следовало приходить. Извини.

— Так почему же пришел? — спросил Стив. Даже если он и начал понимать, что здесь в действительности происходит, ему все еще нужно было, чтобы Денни это сказал. Сказал вслух, не скрываясь.

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — Денни, отведя волосы от лица, прикрыл ладонями рот и уставился в пространство. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем она.

Стив, вглядываясь, произнес:

— Ты. Ты лучше.

— Нет, — сказал Денни, замотал головой и закрыл глаза. — Нет, Стивен, нет, не я. Все не об этом. На самом деле это никак ко мне не относится.

Он шагнул назад, и Стив потянулся следом, но остановился, заметив затравленный взгляд Денни.

— Но ты собирался это преодолеть?

— Стив.

— Что, если я не хочу, чтобы ты преодолевал, — продолжил Стив, заставляя себя это выговаривать. Все в нем сопротивлялось, он чувствовал настойчивую потребность скрываться, так же, как видел эту же потребность в Денни, но он не мог такого позволить. Если Денни нашел в себе силы сказать хоть что-то, то и он тоже должен. — Что, если не хочу?..

Денни смотрел на него с недоверием. Ливень припустил еще сильнее, и Стиву пришлось щуриться.

— Чего не хочешь?

— Может, я не хочу, чтобы ты оставил чувства в прошлом, — Стив снова ухватил Денни за руку и притянул. — Потому что я ведь тоже его не преодолел. А я пытался, Денни. Годами старался это остановить, но не смог.

— Что остановить? О чем ты… как, не преодолел… Стив, ты не можешь просто…

Второй раз за пять минут Денни Уильямса попросили замолчать. Только вместо объятия, Стив обхватил его лицо, притянул к себе, закрыл глаза и прижался губами к его губам. «Не преодолел чувства к тебе», — подумал он. — «И никогда не смогу».

— Я никогда не смогу оставить тебя в прошлом, и ты меня не смей оставлять.

Денни сжал пальцы на шее Стива и, прошептав ему в губы: «Боже мой», — углубил поцелуй. Их носы столкнулись больно и неуклюже, но как же этот поцелуй был идеален.

— Не смог бы оставить при всем желании, — пробормотал Денни, подталкивая Стива спиной по направлению к ступенькам крыльца. — Я пытался. Очень старался, Стив, ты не представляешь, как сильно.

— Возможно, представляю, — ответил Стив, споткнулся и повалился на верхнюю ступеньку, смеясь и обхватывая Денни за талию, когда тот рухнул сверху. — Может быть, имеются определенные догадки.

— Заткнись, — велел Денни, переворачивая его на спину и втискивая колено между его ног. Рты их почти не отрывались друг от друга, зубами он больно придавил губу Стива к его собственным зубам при новом поцелуе. — Ненавижу тебя.

Они только выбрались из-под дождя, Стив еще слышал его шелест по земле, ощущал удары капель по голой ноге, но не мог двигаться, потому что это означало бы, что надо перестать целовать Денни — а прямо сейчас это было невозможно.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — повторил Денни. Стив проник рукой под его рубашку на спине, с волнением ощущая горячую и влажную кожу, и то, как Денни чуть заметно вздрагивал. — Я даже выразить не в состоянии всю величину своей ненависти, я просто…

— Боже, когда же ты заткнешься, — проворчал Стив, хватаясь за рубашку Денни, вытягивая ее из брюк и дергая до тех пор, пока не стащил и не отшвырнул сырой комок ткани в сторону, откуда послышался глухой шлепок. — Тарахтишь постоянно, никогда не останавливаешься.

— Думаю, ты еще поблагодаришь меня за мою выносливость, Стивен, — Денни прикусил основание шеи у плеча Стива, вызывая этим у него стон. Стив облапал задницу Денни и прижал их бедра плотнее друг к другу. — Не только рот у меня не останавливается.

— Ты простоял здесь неизвестно сколько и промок до нитки под дождем ради меня, — сказал Стив, когда они разорвали следующий поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться.

— Да, ради тебя, — согласился Денни, глупо ему улыбаясь. Стив ответил не менее глупой улыбкой. — Должно быть, сошел с ума.

— Я никогда не вернулся бы к ней, Денни, — заверил Стив, отводя мокрые волосы напарника с лица только затем, чтобы они упали обратно. Даже насквозь промокшие, волосы Денни все равно имели собственное мнение. — Ты такой дурак.

— Да? Кто бы говорил, — Денни склонился для нового поцелуя, неторопливо захватывая его язык.


End file.
